Une soirée entre Turks
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny. Cadeau pour Taisuki ! Rude/Reno


Un bar à l'aspect minable dans le secteur six des taudis de Midgar. Voilà où ils en étaient après cette journée éprouvante de remplissage de paperasse. Et oui, les Turks n'ont pas toujours de missions, et dans ces cas-là, ils doivent s'occuper de l'administration, mise en pause pendant les-dîtes affectations. Mais, parole de Reno, il préférait encore rester en planque pendant des jours plutôt que de passer une heure sur des dossiers interminablement longs et assommants.

Mais voilà, on était le patron, où on l'était pas, et lui, il l'était pas. Donc il devait obéir et faire ces foutus papiers. N'empêche, il avait tout de même réussi à refiler une partie de sa part à la gentille, mais naïve, Elena. De son point de vu, elle avait juste envie de rester le plus longtemps possible au bureau pour pouvoir baver tranquille devant leur cher patron wutaien : Tseng. Enfin, bref, c'était pas ses oignons, tant qu'il avait plus à voir toutes ces stupides feuilles blanches et noires, il était content.

Le barman, un homme robuste à la cinquantaine bien entamée, l'interpella, le sortant de ses pensées. Le rouquin décida de commander un Blue Lagoon en attendant l'arriver de son coéquipier. Tant pis pour lui, il avait qu'à refiler son boulot à Elena. Mais Rude était bien trop droit pour faire un truc comme ça, même si la blonde elle-même lui aurait demandé. Reno admira donc le savoir faire du barman avec son shaker, avant de le remercier d'un signe de tête quand il lui servi sa boisson aux teintes bleutées. Il eut même le temps d'en prendre une deuxième avant que l'homme aux lunettes de soleil ne pointe le bout de son costume.

Le roux lui fit signe pour qu'il le rejoigne.

- Yo, partenaire ! S'exclama-t-il avec sa discrétion habituelle, une fois le métis à portée de voix. Hé ! Le vieux ! La même chose pour mon pote !

Le barman lui lança un regard de travers, mais chercha tout de même un nouveau citron pour le Blue Lagoon commandé si gentiment par l'autre hurluberlu. Celui-ci reprit sa conversation avec son partenaire une fois qu'ils furent servit.

- T'en as mis du temps pour arriver !

- Au moins, j'ai terminé mon travail. Répond son homologue avec un léger soupçon de reproche, tout en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Bah, tu sais comme moi que ça lui fait plaisir, à Elena !

- Pas une raison.

- Allez, détends-toi un peu, ce soir, on fait la fête ! S'enthousiasma le roux.

- Pour quel motif ?

- Juste comme ça. Faut vraiment une raison pour vouloir s'éclater un peu ?

Rude ne répondit pas, et Reno, dont le proverbe du moment était « qui ne dit rien consent », en profita pour finir son verre. Il fit ensuite un geste vers le barman qui prit le temps de finir le service de ses autres clients avant de venir prendre sa commande.

- Un mètre vodka-pomme, s'il-vous-plait, merci ! Sourit le Turk en allongeant les gils sur le comptoir.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et aligna les dix shooter devant le roux, avant des les remplir rapidement et avec adresse. Y a pas à dire, parfois, être barman relevait du domaine de l'artistique ! Reno vit avec satisfaction son ami se prendre au jeu et demander la même chose, mais avec du Ricard. Une fois que tout les deux furent près, Reno lança un « top » de départ. Les vingt shooter se vidèrent rapidement, sans pour autant les départager. Ex-æquo pour cette fois.

- Woucha ! La même chose, vodka-cactus ! Dit le roux en levant un bras en l'air.

Rude, lui, préféra freiner un peu la cadence en revenant à un verre unique et commanda du Jack Daniel. La soirée passa tranquillement, le métis écoutant son compagnon qui parlait bien assez pour eux deux. Même si, au fil des heures, l'articulation n'était plus la priorité du Turk. De toute façon, déjà bien ivre, Rude ne faisait plus trop attention à ce que racontait l'autre et hochait la tête avec conviction à n'importe quelle parole.

- Oh, mec, j'suis dé-chi-ré… marmonna Reno en prononçant chaque syllabe en appuyant son index gauche contre l'épaule droite de son ami.

Celui-ci acquiesçât d'un air entendu. Puis le roux prit la glorieuse décision de se lever de son siège. Il se retint vaillamment au comptoir pour éviter de se ramasser par terre le temps de reprendre son équilibre. Une fois sa mission accomplie, il attrapa la cravate de son ami et tira dessus pour qu'il le suive, l'estomac trop barbouillé pour encore vouloir essayer d'ouvrir le bec.

Une fois dehors, les deux compères mirent un moment à décider de leur destination. Ils optèrent finalement pour l'appartement du roux. Le chemin jusque là-bas fût long et périlleux, et on faillit bien perdre un grand chauve dans une ruelle sombre, son partenaire prétextant qu'il ne le voyait plus dans le noir. Après moult péripéties, ils passèrent enfin avec soulagement le pas de la porte de l'entrée du Turk. L'opération effectuée pour se débarrasser de leurs chaussures fût acrobatique, mais les Turks s'en sortes toujours.

Ils s'effondrèrent de concert sur le grand canapé au milieu de la pièce, devant la télévision murale que le propriétaire alluma, tombant sur « ChocoMog Mag' : tout savoir sur la faune et la flore de Gaia ! » la rediffusion nocturne.

- Faut aller dormir. Les patrons vont pas être content demain… Grogna Reno qui s'enfonçait lentement mais sûrement dans les coussins moelleux.

Puis, prit d'une soudaine envie très probablement due à la quantité non négligeable d'alcool qui parcourait joyeusement ses veines, il demanda :

- Dis Ruuude, tu me fais un bisou de bonne nuit ?

Son compagnon se tortilla difficilement pour se redresser, puis laissa tomber en voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Le roux se décida donc à bouger lui-même et vit près du métis pour lui faire un mini baiser sur la joue. Seulement, l'autre, le voyant arriver, avait tourné la tête et c'est un smack maladroit qu'ils échangèrent. Cela fit bien rire Reno. Qui n'en apprécia pas moins. Il s'approcha donc, tout content, de son partenaire pour ôter les lunettes de soleil qui cachait ses yeux noirs et venir lécher sa lèvre inférieure.

Celui-ci, l'esprit embrouillé, mais sensible à l'agréable sensation, ouvrit la bouche pour attraper l'appendice taquin entre ses lippes et faire jouer leurs langues ensemble. L'atmosphère changea et le rouquin tira à nouveau sur la cravate à sa portée avec empressement pour la défaire, tout en écrasant ses lèvres contre leurs homologues. Il sentit les mains de Rude remonter le long de son ventre, puis son torse faisant glisser sa chemise qui fût abandonnée au petit bonheur la chance sur le parquet, vite rejointe par la veste et la chemise du métis.

Reno grimpa alors sur les cuisse de son partenaire, collant son buste contre le corps chaud devant lui, puis vint taquiner l'oreille percée avec ses dents. Rude passa ses bras autour de lui et glissa ses main jusqu'à ses hanches avec un soupire rauque. Son compagnon aux cheveux de feu passa sa main sa main entre leurs corps et descendit taquiner leurs intimités à travers le tissu de leurs vêtements provoquant les gémissements des deux hommes.

Le plus vieux vint alors coller ses lèvres contre la gorge à sa portée, léchant et suçotant doucement la peau pâle qui rougit rapidement. Reno fit un mouvement brusque du bassin et leurs entrejambes se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre. Leurs corps déjà chauffés par l'alcool étaient brûlant, et ils se débarrassèrent bien vite de leurs pantalons, jugeant que les préliminaires étaient terminées.

Reno attrapa la main droite de son amant pour lécher ses doigts pendant que le dernier rempart entre eux filait rejoindre les habits froissés éparpillés un peu partout. Les doigts ainsi lubrifiés partirent en exploration plus bas, vers des courbes plus qu'alléchantes, alors que les deux compagnons échangeaient un baiser fiévreux. Leur besoin se faisait bien sentir, malgré tout Reno se tendit à l'intrusion de l'index en lui. Il griffa un peu l'épaule de Rude en représailles pendant que la douleur s'amenuisait doucement, pour revenir de plus belle quand un deuxième intrus s'insinua avec le premier.

Remarquant l'inconfort grandissant de son partenaire, Rude commença des mouvements langoureux sur la virilité délaissée de son ami, ce qui eu pour effet de l'aider à se détendre. Une fois qu'il le sentit prêt, il retira sa main et le roux se plaça de lui-même au-dessus de l'érection assez conséquente. Un mouvement du bassin et elle fût accueillit dans l'antre chaude et serrée. Les deux gémirent, un de douleur, l'autre de plaisir. Le métis continua ses lents mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa main, tout en imprimant la même cadence avec ses hanches. Reno suivit le mouvement, partagé entre jouissance et souffrance.

Il penchant bien vite pour le plaisir, cependant, quand Rude frappa fortement un point spécifique qui le fit se cambrer avec un cri rauque. L'autre Turk essaya alors de toucher cet endroit à chaque coup de rein, jusqu'à ce que leurs mouvements se fasse plus saccadés. Le rouquin atteint l'orgasme le premier, vite suivit de son partenaire quand celui-ci sentit les muscles se resserrer autour de lui.

Reno s'effondra contre son amant, sentant la désagréable sensation de sa semence entre leurs ventres. Mais trop fatigué pour bouger, il n'y fit pas attention, pas plus que Rude qui se retira avec peine avant de les faire basculer sur le canapé.

RR

Les rayons du soleil tapaient au moins aussi fort que le troupeau de chocobos qu'il avait dans la tête. Dérangé par les rayons ardents, Reno se retourna et ouvrit doucement un œil. Ca ne manqua pas, la lumière lui agressa la rétine et il referma rapidement sa paupière en grognant. Son mal de crâne n'aidait pas à sa bonne humeur. Il se retourna encore une fois et heurta un truc qui n'aurait pas dû y être.

Le rouquin prit sur lui d'ouvrir à nouveau un œil vert, à ses risques et périls, et tomba nez à nez avec son coéquipier. Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, lui ? Dans son lit en pl…

- Pourquoi je suis pas dans mon pieu ? S'exclama-t-il brusquement en se redressant.

Mauvaise idée, il retomba aussi sec, sa gueule de bois le rappelant à l'ordre. Mais plus important il avait aussi mal à un endroit où il aurait pas dû. A moins que…

- Oh hé, on se réveil. Dit-il doucement, plus pour s'éviter des souffrances crâniennes inutiles que pour être gentil.

Son ami ouvrit lui aussi les yeux et lui lança un regard interrogatif malgré son état de fatigue avancé.

- On l'a refait.

- Merde, encore ? Marmonna l'autre, blasé.

- Bah ouais. Ah, et on est vachement en retard aussi.

Là, le métis se leva d'un coup sec, faillit se casser la figure en sautant du canapé et cherchant frénétiquement ses affaires. Reno, pour sa part, bailla bruyamment, pensa qu'une douche serrait pas mal et se sortit du sofa plus tranquillement, avant de mettre la cafetière en route et de chercher de l'aspirine en regardant son partenaire s'affairer en disant que Tseng allait finir par les virer. Une journée comme une autre pour les deux Turk, en somme.

* * *

><p>Me voilà avec un nouveau one-shot demandé depuis quelques temps par Taisuki ! Deuxième lemon pour moi, j'espère que ça vous a plu. :) Laissez vos impressions !<p> 


End file.
